My Immortal: Inuyasha Style
by SessyBabe07
Summary: A songfic based on My Immortal by Evanesence...Inuyasha is back with Kikyo and Kagome can't stand it...will she run away to find the jewel shards by herself? or will the depression overcome her? (oh, and i don't own inuyasha, plz don't sue!)


My Immortal: Inuyasha Style  
By: SessyBabe07  
  
(A.N .This is a songfic based on Inuyasha and the song My Immortal by EvaneScence. I was listening to the song and I just started thinking about Inuyasha. If you have not heard the song before, please just give it a listen before you start making harsh judgments. Thank you and enjoy!)  
  
He was gone again tonight. He was gone every night. Ever since he started seeing Kikyo again he'd lost track of everything that used to matter; the shards of the jewel, killing Naraku, protecting his friends, even her. She didn't even matter to him anymore it seemed. Everything was falling apart.  
Kagome sat up in her sleeping bag. 'I can't take this anymore,' she thought. With that she lifted herself up and quickly slipped on her shoes. She began to run. Her eyes burning, ready to spill tears any second, she rushed past the trees. She didn't stop and she didn't dare look back. She feared if she looked back she'd remember what she was running from and how things used to be.  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Kagome continues to through the forest  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
She remembers the first time she seen him with her  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
Tears start falling from her checks as she slows down  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'Why can't I just forget him!?'  
  
Because your presence still lingers here  
  
Kagome leans against a tree and looks at the sky only to see his face in a passing cloud  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
She turns her head away and notices a small pool of water. It seems to be pulling her towards it. She peers into the water  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
She sees Inuyasha and Kikyo sitting in a tree in the middle of an embrace. It cuts through her heart like a knife  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
Her tears fall into the water and the picture dissolves  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
She remembers the days when she would ride on his back soaring overtop the trees while her friends followed close behind  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
'Why have you forsaken me Inuyasha?'  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
'You've left me injured and alone'  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
'I've stood by your side all this time, but now you've just let go'  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
'The only problem is I can't let go'  
  
You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
  
'I used to rush home from school just to come here and see you'  
  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
'Should I just gather the shards by my self now?'  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Kagome finds herself in a beautiful field of wildflowers, but as she reaches down to hold one Inuyasha appears and the field is burned to ashes  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
Kagome wakes up and realizes it was only a dream but still continues to see  
  
his face  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
She runs from the pool of water, tears streaming down her face  
  
The pain is just too real  
  
She comes to a cave in the middle of the forest  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
She thinks of all the good times as steps alone into the cave  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
'Wonder if he'll even notice if I'm gone'  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of you fears  
  
She walks through the cold, damp cave as if expecting something to meet her at the end  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
'He's not here to protect or hold me back anymore'  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
'He'll always have my heart'  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
'Weather I like it or not, he's gone from my life forever'  
  
And though you're still with me  
  
'At least my soul will be with him, even if it is through Kikyo.' She comes to the end of the cave only to see an endless dark crater before her  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
With that last thought Kagome falls into darkness 


End file.
